The Saiyan Princess
by jwootan02
Summary: AU. Gohan is Kakarot's younger brother and Videl is Prince Vegeta's younger sister. With Vegeta-sei threatened by Frieza and the Cold Empire, Elite soldier Gohan is assigned to protect Princess Videl at all costs. Meanwhile, Bulma, taken from Earth for the Saiyan slave trade, is stuck on Vegeta-sei in the midst of the tension...with none other than the Prince of all Saiyans. GV


**AUTHORS:** Jordan & Tina

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Prince Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Princess Videl, King Vegeta, Lord Frieza

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED: **Kakarot, Raditz, Turles, Bardock, King Cold, Zarbon, Elery (OC), Sora (OC), Inger (OC), Kale (OC), Chard (OC), Beatus (OC)

**STORY DETAILS: **Earth is still intact and Frieza doesn't have complete control over the universe. The Saiyan Empire and Cold Empire are in an economical rivalry. Takes place on Vegeta-sei. As mentioned in the summary, Gohan is Kakarot's brother and Videl is Vegeta's sister.

Altered character ages are:

Vegeta-21

Bulma-20

Gohan-19

Videl-17

**RATING: **T-Some dark themes, moderate language, mild sexual scenes, mentioning of human trafficking

* * *

A/N: This is Jordan! And this chapter is completely revamped from its original posting. And that's all due to TINA! We've decided to collaborate on this work to ensure its high quality and completion. Please, leave us your comments and questions in reviews. Your opinion is highly encouraged!

Welcome Tina! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

_**The Situation at Hand**_

"Remind me to ask your harpy of a mother how you and that oaf came out of the same hole the next time I see her."

Gohan, eying the obvious contempt in his friend's expression, challenged, "I could say the exact same about you and your sister." Smirking, he continued in their barrage of flying fists, unaffected by the exchange.

Blocking a well-placed kick near his head with his forearm, Gohan's opponent narrowed his eyes. "Hn. My sister has Saiyan pride. Your brother, on the other hand, is a pathetic excuse for one of the Saiyan race. He is the reason scum like Frieza call us monkeys."

Prince Vegeta fluidly dodged Gohan's aggressive blows and finally retreated to the outer edge of the area, using his right foot to propel himself backward to the edge of the area. Wasting no time, he bent his knees, fists still raised, inhaled, and then let out a savage roar toward the ceiling. A bluish aura outlined his physique, growing as his power level skyrocketed to levels previously unseen by his opponent. He levitated himself and used a spurt of energy to fling himself at his foe, one fist ready to deal some damage.

Grunting with effort, the younger warrior caught the punch and gave a finishing upward kick in attempt to catch the prince off guard while he was slowing down from flight. Ready, Vegeta quickly phased out of the way and reappeared behind him, knowing that Gohan would start gaining some ground if he couldn't make his move soon. Expecting the kick to be blocked, the taller Saiyan warrior lost his footing, the upward momentum causing him to slip backward toward his opponent.

"Oh, shi—"

Seizing the opportunity, Vegeta jabbed one swift but powerful white, gold-toed boot into Gohan's midsection before the boy could regain his balance. Unprepared, the younger Saiyan was sent soaring uncontrollably into the low, white surrounding wall of their training facility. Gohan groaned as his body made contact with the impenetrable steel and once again as he collapsed flat on his stomach with a loud _thud_. The victorious prince stood with his arms comfortably crossed, a smug smirk in place, proudly flicking his tail back and forth as he waited for the still teenaged Saiyan to pick himself up off the ground.

"Whatever," Gohan mumbled as he rose first to his knees, then to his feet, blood pounding in his ears like the rhythmic crash of violent ocean waves. Looking downward, he wiped the tiny almost chalklike shards, fallen from the white wall like a shower of autumn leaves on his elite black under-armor, onto the ground. He continued making himself presentable by adjusting his creamy white breastplate, which had grown crooked when his body had smashed it against the wall. Taking a strong, defiant step forward, he exchanged a sharp glance toward his oldest friend and prince, his will and pride as solid and steely as the steel part of the wall behind him. "Say what you want, but he's still my brother," he defended, his voice slightly hard.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started to reply, but stopped and stared at the door when he felt an all too familiar energy approaching their private, compact room within the stadium sized elite training facility. Gohan noticed the prince's unusual lack of a retort and watched him closely. Vegeta, aware of Gohan's distrustful gaze towards his silence, was surprised. Could he not sense her coming? Maybe he was just more attuned to her due to their shared blood. He sighed, knowing that their spar would have to continue later. _Three... two... one..._

Suddenly, a grating _bang_ rung through the blood and sweat-thickened air as the metal door was forced all the way open. "Hey beefcakes!" a feminine voice sang sweetly.

_Silly girl_, he remarked inwardly."What do you think you are doing here?" He scowled, hating that she had to interrupt their training session. "You seem to have lost your way again. Must I remind you that the toddler's training area is on the other side of the facility?"

"Grow a pair, brother. Or maybe I'll just take your crown right out of Daddy's fingers." The petite Saiyan woman smirked at her own cleverness, her grin one of the many factors that made the siblings easy to identify. "Anyway, it's dinnertime and Daddy's invited Gohan, so you'd best finish up. Hope your wounds don't need too much dressing..." Videl winked suggestively at her brother's friend, crossing her arms across her chest. She tilted her head to the side, causing her hair to ripple like a beautiful black waterfall.

_Damn!_ Of course she'd have some ridiculous excuse to intrude on them. He merely scoffed in reply, turning his head away with a huff so as to rid himself of the display and to mask his internal amusement at her antics. She was truly the definition of a spoiled, bratty princess, but that didn't make her hold over him and his father any less, he begrudgingly admitted. "You forget your place, girl. I suggest you go bathe and dress before the stench of your own evil rots you out of your armor. Then you'll give us both a view more unpleasant than the one we already have now. Leave."

Videl cocked her head to the side, her young, pale face showing nothing but innocence and pride.

"Oh but brother, I feel as though your friend wouldn't mind. He's probably been waiting for the day that my body was his privilege. Right, Gohan?" She blinked a few times for good measure so that her attempt at cuteness was displayed just right.

Gohan's face paled and no words dared to touch his lips. He scratched the back of his head nervously. Vegeta's scowl deepened as he watched his baby sister toy with his closest companion, much like a cat to a mouse. Though the Prince and Princess enjoyed their verbal spars, the princess was usually the one to cross the line and it usually involved awakening the protective instincts of her older brother. Vegeta was constantly torn between pummeling her or the closest Saiyan male.

It was only natural, though. Videl was a beautiful Saiyan woman, a prize really. She was absurdly strong, to boot; she was second only to her blood, her father and brother, and to Gohan and his brothers. But despite her immense power, her frame was tiny, like the stem of a regal rose. Her hair fell perfectly straight and down to her hips, similar in appearance to much of her family's except that it obeyed gravity. Her secret weapon though, was her eyes. Instead of the coal black that her father, brother, and most other Saiyans had, her eyes were a distinct bright blue that made her the most desired Saiyan female on the planet. However at the age of 17, a Saiyan male would have to be barking mad to attempt to defile the pride and joy of the King and Prince of all Saiyans, especially knowing that the prince was the most powerful of them all.

"Leave. We will see you at dinner," Vegeta ordered, wrinkling his nose. His patience was wearing wafer thin.

She smiled brightly in victory at her brother's sharp response.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she mocked before turning tail to saunter out the room.

The room was quiet for a few moments while Vegeta calmed himself from his sister's twisted sense of humor.

Gohan watched his friend compose himself and debated whether to speak or wait a little longer. _Eh, what the hell..._

"She's a real show stopper, huh Vegeta?" he blurted, smiling sheepishly.

Two little flames lit in Vegeta's disdainful glare and he clenched a white-gloved fist. "Shut up before I remove your tongue for you," waving the fist at his friend.

Waiting a second or two longer to let his glare simmer on his taller companion, Vegeta turned and majestically strolled out of the room toward his suite, which was located in the residential hallway on the other side of the palace. He didn't bother to wait and see if Gohan was following.

"Wait! Vegeta! Why am I coming to dinner?" Gohan called from behind, after some silence, the volume of his voice steadily growing louder as he caught up to the prince's angry shuffle through the maze of hallways.

"How the hell should I know? My father summoned you, not me," he snapped as he turned into the grand, royal residential hallway.

Sensing that there would be no point in questioning the prince, Gohan hurried back to his elite suite just outside the palace and changed into his most prestigious battle armor, the Saiyan way of dressing up. He quickly made his way outside of Vegeta's suite back within the palace walls to accompany his friend to the royal dinner, which was typically a family-only affair. Well, family and the royal advisors, occasionally.

"It's just strange, don't you think?" Gohan glanced at Vegeta tentatively as they walked side-by-side down a wide, empty corridor.

"Quit your blabbering and wait until we get there. I'm sure my father will make it very clear as to why he would allow you to join a dinner so above your status."

Gohan irked his face at the insult. "I'm not _that _far beneath you, Vegeta."

"That's Prince Vegeta to you, boy."

"Oh, come on! You never make me address you formally."

Vegeta paused mid-stride to face his friend. "Don't make me start forcing you to bow to me like everyone else. Have some damned patience." Then, with a grunt, he turned forward once more toward the throne room, which was also their dining room.

* * *

The throne room was similar to a grand hall of a large Catholic church. The thrones for the king, queen, prince, and princess were on one side of the room, raised above everyone else by dark red stairs. The hall currently had a large circular table, though it looked completely insignificant in size relative to the massive room around it. On a normal day the hall was empty, merely a giant underused room. But today was not a normal day.

Once the large stone doors croaked open, the men immediately noticed that neither the king nor the council had found it fit to wait for their arrival to begin eating, though it was obvious to them that they weren't completely focused on their meal; the Saiyans were actually managing to hold conversations with one another instead of simply gorging themselves full of the piles of well-prepared food. Both Vegeta and Gohan gave the members of the table a quick once over and noticed that the beloved princess was missing from her usual spot, to the right of King Vegeta's grand, levitating throne.

_Strange_, Vegeta remarked. Videl had not made any comment that she would not be present for dinner when he had mentioned that he'd see her in the training facility. He let the thought go, though, knowing that it was not particularly uncommon for the princess to abandon a family dinner.

"Your Majesty," Gohan said towards his king and he kneeled with a fist over his heart. Once the King nodded, acknowledging his presence, Gohan rose. He looked to Vegeta for his next move, but the prince had taken his rightful place on the smaller, but still regal throne on the left side of the table, to the right of King Vegeta.

"Sit, Gohan," The King's voice ordered, though his voice held much more of a thoughtful tone than his son's impatient rasp.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied dutifully. Quickly, he took the seat next to Vegeta and the 69-year-old Elder Beatus, the oldest of the Council of Elders and the king's former mentor and trainer.

Cutting in, the prince stabbed his meat and then impatiently inquired to his father, "Where is your princess?"

The prince was not in a good mood. His mind and body were still hyper-aware from the thrill of the fight, and he wished that he and Gohan could have finished before attending dinner. Resisting the urge to break something only made his appetite greater, and a fidgety, ravenous Saiyan was certainly not a happy one. Prince Vegeta was no fool, either. As soon as he'd heard that Gohan was invited, he had realized that this would be much more than a simple dinner. The fact that the council was attending as well only supported that theory. No, the prince was definitely not in a good mood. In fact, he was royally pissed off that his baby sister would interrupt their spar like that and then decide to come to dinner late.

The king noted the strained tone in his son's voice. "What did my Videl do to you when she called you?"

The old man underestimated him. The prince was not so childlike as to anger over something so trivial. It was the combination of everything at once that did it, and his voracious appetite. Since he could not viably fight, food was the next best thing. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if I'd be able to eat sometime this year," he grumbled pointedly. And, maybe he was a little worried about Videl.

Normally, the king would laugh lightly at his son's impatience and obvious temper. His children's arguments with one another could sometimes be a hassle, but he couldn't help but feel like it was their way of showing their love. Their pride wouldn't allow it much in any other way. Also, it was pretty damn funny to watch them go at it, though King Vegeta would never admit to such a thing. He was a king, after all, and kings should not be so easily amused.

"She is not coming to this dinner, my son. By all means, dig in."

Gohan and Vegeta both tensed; however Vegeta was the one who acted first.

Dropping his meat-laden fork, Vegeta slowly looked up at his father, eyes widening as realization dawned within his fiery coal eyes. "Hn. Now that we're caught up," he said, calming down and frowning slightly, "what matters are so important for us to discuss tonight that you decided to leave your princess out of the discussion?"

"Very good, my boy. I would expect no less from my son. The matters we are to discuss at this dinner are far above her pretty little head. That's also why I called Gohan here, as I'm sure you've deduced," he calmly revealed, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Father, you know I don't like discussing matters of the empire over food. Eating is a time of rest, not work."

"How would you propose we schedule a proper discussion, then, Prince Veggie?" a sharp voice from the other end of the table coolly challenged.

_What the?! _"Elery, why the hell are you here?" the prince asked, shocked enough that his tone wasn't nearly as harsh as he had wanted it to be.

The spiky, wild-haired 24-year-old female snickered, her forest-green eyes gleaming with delight at his surprise. "I was promoted last week, Veggie. Old Nett decided it was time for him to retire, though somehow it seems to have slipped your mind that a replacement was needed."

Actually, now that Prince Vegeta thought of it, he did recall the elder retiring, but he hadn't paid attention to who was replacing him. Scowling, he barked, "That's Prince Veggie to you, insolent girl!" For some reason, the younger Saiyans in his life were starting to grow too casual around him. He'd need to fix that, before Videl started spreading it around... Wait, why was everyone looking at him like that?

Unable to contain herself, Elery burst out laughing in the tense atmosphere. "Oh, all right then, _Prince_ Veggie."

A vein pulsed near Prince Vegeta's temple. "I WILL NOT—"

"WELL THEN, that's gone on long enough," the king declared loudly, resting a hand on his son's shoulder to keep him from attacking his newest adviser. "Anyway, as I was about to say Vegeta, you may go to bed earlier tonight to accommodate for my exhausting mealtime meeting."

_How _dare_ that woman think she can refer to me_ _as__ such an utterly _ridiculous _name?_ _We were training partners for a few years, ever since I returned from Frieza's service... That means absolutely nothing! _Vegeta thought, still fuming over the exchange. _One tongue slip and now I'll never hear the end of this._ "Fine then. Enough of this. What is going on?"

Every member of the council suddenly tensed; though all his elder, they had no plans to ever cross the irritated prince and their future king. Gohan stiffened at the reaction of the Saiyans around him and he began to brace himself for wherever the conversation might take him. Not since his years of looking after Videl while Vegeta was away under Frieza's service had he been around a meeting such as this one In those days, he'd grown close to King Vegeta, as he guarded and befriended his daughter. Without Vegeta's absence, Gohan would have never truly gained the advantage under the wing of the monarch. Because of his time in the palace with the princess, King Vegeta was able to see Gohan's impressively advanged fighting skills and even his beyond clever mind. Though he always had a feeling that Videl had something to her father about him, that was what really changed his whole perspective on the then-young boy. Either way, Gohan became the youngest Elite to earn his title outside of the royal family, and the trust between himself and the monarchy was often cause for jealousy.

He started with a sigh.

"Well, son, Frieza seems to have invited himself over to our Legend's Ball."

"Videl's birthday party?"

"Yes, one and the same. The council and I agree that he has ulterior motives for his visit."

_Well, of course he does,_ Vegeta thought bitterly.

"We have reason to believe that he is after Videl."

Both Gohan and Vegeta faltered at the mention of the beloved Princess' name. Vegeta opened his mouth to yell in a rage that had immediately taken over, but the King silenced him with a stiff raise of the hand.

"This year's Legend's Ball is also Videl's 18th birthday, and as such she is to be declared betrothed to a Prince of another race or empire. We believe that Frieza has a plan to make sure that he is that Prince, since after all, he is the heir to the Cold Empire."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but the King glared daggers at his son to quiet the brief interruption.

"Our immediate answer to this is to have her prince previously decided before the Ball. However, there is a greater flaw in this plan."

Vegeta couldn't hold his tongue a minute longer. "What could possibly be a greater flaw than anything else you've said so far?!"

"I have reason to believe that Videl is in love."

"WHAT?!" Suddenly, the noise of breaking glass could be heard as shards flew in every direction. Rising to his feet and discarding the remnants of his glass, Vegeta pounded one fist on the table and murderously demanded, "Well, who the hell is he then?!"

"Sit down, Vegeta. I'm not sure. But if her emotions have started the internal making of a bond then we can do nothing to stop it. We can only protect her and try to get the truth out of her. She needs to be mated quickly."

"What a mess! Why are females so difficult?!"

In the background of Vegeta's uproar was the sound of Elery scoffing. "Uh, hello? What about me, Veggie?"

"Is this a joke? You are one of the primary reasons why I believe females are so difficult you irritating woman. AND STOP CALLING ME VEGGIE!"

"I don't think they all are, Vegeta. I think it's mostly just our princess and certain females in this room." The King chuckled wryly.

"...I'm the only female in this room, Your Highness."

"I do believe that was the point, dear," the king quipped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Gohan. Your presence was requested here tonight for a specific reason: a mission of sorts."

"Excuse the interruption, but if I may, I'd like to make a request, Your Highness," a low, but refined voice ventured in an even tone.

All eyes turned to the bottom right edge of the table. Elder Chard, who sat to the right of Elery, was the attractive 27-year-old with windswept hair who had spoken up. His warm, inviting eyes showed no fear.

"Yes, Elder Chard?" King Vegeta asked, confused at the sudden turn of events. He and his council had not gone over this.

"I'd like to be the one who guards the princess."'

A strained silence swept the table. Gohan tried to keep any expression from his face, but inside his thoughts were all over the place_. __They wanted me, me of all people, to guard Videl... Chard, he's more qualified, though I'm stronger, but why does he suddenly want to take over? __What interest does he have in Videl?_

"Hold on a moment, King," rasped Beatus. "I believe this matter requires more discussion and a vote before you make a final decision."

Inger, the 49-year-old best friend of King Vegeta, nodded in his place across the middle of the table from Gohan. "I second that statement. We must weigh the benefits and disadvantages of either option, old friend."

King Vegeta nodded. "Then that will be so."

"Wait," voiced Elery as Beatus and the prince were about to speak. "I'd like to know what Gohan's opinion on this is. Chard is more qualified than Gohan to be the princess's guard, and has voiced his dedication to this cause. Gohan has not yet spoken, and I believe he deserves to speak on this before we go on."

Gohan looked uncomfortable at the sudden attention toward him, but remained firm. "I would be willing to take on the new role." _Just like last time_, he thought, taking a look at Vegeta who was being stubbornly solemn.

He wanted to say more, but a whirlwind of emotions stirred inside Gohan. He wasn't totally sure how he felt about it, but he knew that he'd prefer that he take care of Videl than someone else. A protective urge came over him, and though he knew Chard was a good guy, he couldn't help but feel a competitive wave wash over him as well. Gohan was talented and a natural strategist in battle and he trusted fully in his abilities. Chard was one of the stronger elites, but... he wasn't sure how he felt about an older man looking over Videl.

"Chard, what reason have you for this quick decision? I find it quite strange that you brought it up today, but not earlier when we first spoke about this," Inger questioned the second-youngest elder.

"I mean no disrespect toward Gohan. He would be a worthy guard, I have no doubt. I only want the best for the princess," he replied smoothly, smiling slightly.

Prince Vegeta, who had been quiet for a time, snorted. "Gohan _is_ the best available, aside from me. What he lacks in experience he makes up with this natural talent for fighting and strategic skills."

Gohan blinked. Vegeta rarely gave compliments, but when he did, he was quite straightforward with them.

"Ah, yes. That reminds me, son. You cannot guard your sister as we need you to be the one to strengthen our army. We must prepare for any type of potential clash with Frieza when the Legend's Ball arrives for Videl's 18th birthday. I trust that you will do well with the preparations."

"Understood."

"Back to the discussion. Chard, you would be wasting your time by volunteering to protect Videl. As a Council Elder, you still have responsibilities that must be overseen. Let's move on from this silly idea." Beatus tapped his fingers against the table impatiently.

"Right you are, Elder Beatus," Chard agreed. "Still, Gohan has an arguably important role as well as the procurator who decides those who will become Elite warriors. I am not the only council member, as well. Who will fill Gohan's shoes?"

"Oh yeah, don't forget Princess Videl's either!" Elery added quickly. "Or can she still train with Gohan hounding her every move?"

"We have no reason to believe that she cannot continue her duty as trainer," 37-year-old Kale responded, making his presence known for the first time since the meeting's beginning. The brother of Inger, he was the type who spoke little but thought a lot. "As long as her guard is in the vicinity, she should be safe."

"Let's be rational though," the eldest Saiyan stirred, "in a training facility, Videl is more vulnerable and Gohan could be outnumbered."

"In an elite training facility? That's doubtedly rational, Beatus," Kale sent back, "you know as well as us all that elites are chosen and selected; loyalty is a requirement for admission. Even if a few men revolted, the others would stop them while the princess was removed from the situation."

"Also," the king intruded, "remember that if Gohan could be outnumbered, so could Chard. Your point is moot."

"Hmm." Inger stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I am not as familiar with you, Gohan, but I believe you would do a fine job," he said, looking at the 19-year-old appreciatively.

He knew little about the still-young man sitting across the table from him, but he remembered his days spent with the king when the prince was away. Inger vividly recalled the way Gohan, the mysterious little boy, followed the girl all over the palace, including the very place they were located now. He also remembered the instinctually protective gaze that the boy held firm, even to this day. "We must factor in how Videl might react to such a proposition. She is not so familiar with Chard, and Gohan did look after her when they were younger. I feel that no matter what, our feisty princess will not like the guard idea. But if we must choose a person, I would say that we choose a person that we are sure she'll be comfortable being with. As for someone to fill his shoes, does anyone have someone in mind?"

"I know! How about my sister, Sora? I know she'd want to do something like this. What thoughts have you of this, Your Highness?" Elery piped up.

"I will consider it, Elery. Talent runs strong in your family... Sora is a strong elite, despite her young age, just as you are, and she would do well as a procurator. She is not easily provoked or beaten. I will inform you of my decision later. Now, has everyone finished voicing their opinions? If so speak now, otherwise we will begin the vote."

A short silence passed as no one decided to comment further.

"Then we will begin, starting with Inger and going around the circle. Gohan will have no vote, as his elite status does not allow him to. Prince Vegeta will have a vote, but I will not, as I have final say in the matter. Let us begin."

Without any hesitation, Inger announced, "Without a doubt it's Gohan, as I mentioned earlier. He's made for this job, and as Beatus mentioned, Chard has council duties."

Next went Chard. "I obviously vote for myself. All I can say is I want what I believe is best for our dear princess."

Elery chewed her lip and her eyes darted around the room nervously. The normally loud, strong-headed Saiyan was unusually subdued in making her decision. "Er... I think I'll vote for Go—" She stopped when she saw Vegeta's eyes light up in delighted surprise. Their eyes locked and she suppressed a smirk. "On second thought, I think I'll go for Elder Chard."

Vegeta stood and pointed an accusatory finger at the green-eyed Saiyan. "Damn you, woman! You're only voting for Chard to spite me! Must you always be an insufferable brat? Who the hell's side are you on?!"

"You know, I'd like to think I'm on Team Elery's side." She smirked.

"Enough! Elery, I recognize that you are new here and that you are young. But I am also well aware of your genius and I expect that to contain a knowledge of manners and an awareness of respect. I demand order. No further discussion!" commanded the authoritative voice of King Vegeta. "Kale, continue."

"Chard. I have faith in his abilities."

Although he had not voiced his opinion on the matter during the discussion, this did not come to the surprise of many. Chard was the one of the only Saiyans Kale spoke to. They were best friends, really.

Beatus eyed all of the council warily before voting. "I vote for Gohan. It's insulting to hear that an Elder would toss aside his duties to play around with the king's daughter."

Chard's gaze immediately became cross and the men around the table stiffened. Elery shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Both King and Prince Vegeta nearly bared their teeth at the casual remark, heat visibly rising to their faces.

Beatus merely looked condescendingly in Chard's direction. "The role should not be taken so lightly, boy." His challenge was met with predatory eyes as the two men stared one another down in an attempt to stand firm in their own earned pride. Silence ensued as the table guests grew tense.

"I hope you're aware of your insinuation, Beatus. Be careful," the king stated sharply to the entire table, closing off the topic.

Gohan remained quiet, and then it was Prince Vegeta's turn.

"Well, _obviously _I'm going to vote for Gohan, as he's the only real option here." The prince leaned back in his throne and waited for his father to continue.

The king took his time, keeping control of the mood of the room. With a quick swig from his glass before beginning with a humble breath, he said, "It appears that there is a tie. No matter, though. This was ultimately my decision anyway. I simply have to ask for you fools' opinions from time to time to make sure I'm not some sadistic dictator to keep the people happy. My choice is clear and final. Gohan, you will be moving into a suite in the upper east wing of my palace tonight."

Ignoring the many different responses from all the males around the room, King Vegeta began to eat a few bites of his food again before he continued addressing the table.

"Now, I suggest you eat quickly because you begin as soon as you're finished. You have a new suite ready for you across from my daughter's. Use wisdom, boy. You were chosen because the only Saiyan stronger than you is my own son." Pausing briefly, the king shifted to address his son and said, "Vegeta, enjoy your food, but finish quickly as well. I have a surprise for you tonight. Don't think I forgot about your birthday."

* * *

**TiTi**: And so this chapter ends...YAY. Hey guys! This is Tina speaking :D. To distinguish myself from Jordan, my "A/N" is going to be TiTi for (WAIT FOR IT...) **Ti**NA **Ti**ME! HA HA HA I'm so funny (except not really).

Anyway, just wanted to add that I'm LOVING this collab. I have high hopes for this story and hope that you readers do as well! Please send in a review of what you think. Your guys' opinions matter, and we will take it into consideration! Oh, and we're not picky. Just type "good" or "bad" in if you haven't any time. Some feedback is better than none, right? TOODLES NOW! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Actual word count **(Minus the A/Ns and anything that's not part of the actual story. Mostly for our reference...): 5,216


End file.
